Spiegelscherben
by Ko-san
Summary: Soutas Geburtstag lockt Inu Yasha in Kagomes Zeit, doch diesmal mit unerwarteten Folgen (R&R Welches Geschenk treibt Inu wohl für Souta auf? ggg)


[Disclaimer: Alle Charas dieser Geschichte, außer meiner Erfindung Koryu, gehören Rumiko Takahashi und EMA. Dafür ist die Story allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen .]

So so, das war meine erste Inu Fic und sie ist jetzt wohl schon über ein Jahr alt. Lade sie trotzdem hoch, jeder hat schließlich mal klein angefangen  
Ko

* * *

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Was?"

Kagome und Inu Yasha saßen auf einem grünen Hügel unter freiem Himmel mit einem Wald im Rücken und genossen die letzten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen. Shippou schnarchte auf Kagomes Schoß leise vor sich hin.

"Ähm, ich äh müsste demnächst mal wieder für vier Tage zurück..."

"Schon wieder?!", unterbrach sie Inu Yasha aufgebracht, "Wegen diesem -eh- Mathe oder wie du das nennst?!?"

Kagome lief knallrot an.

(Unangenehme Erinnerung, hehe )

"Nein, d-d-doch nicht deswegen, also mein Bruder, Souta, du kennst ihn ja -äh..."

"Komm zur Sache!"

Miroku und Sango waren ins nächste Dorf gegangen, um etwas fürs Abendessen zu besorgen (mal was anderes als Eidechse am Spieß) und Kagome hatte diesen Moment gewählt, um in Ruhe mit Inu Yasha sprechen zu können.

* * *

"Also weißt du, er hat demnächst Geburtstag und ich muss doch noch ein Geschenk für ihn besorgen und meiner Mutter mit dem Kuchen helfen und überhaupt..."

Kagome sah ihn bittend an.

"Komm schon. Außerdem bist du eingeladen."

Inu Yasha, der bisher grimmig in eine andere Richtung gestarrt hatte, sah verwirrt in ihr immer noch hochrotes Gesicht.

"Wie? Wieso eingeladen? Wozu?"

Jetzt blickte Kagome weg und sprach zu ihren Füßen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber ich glaube, Souta mag dich. Deshalb hat er mich gebeten, dich zu fragen, ob du kommen willst... schau, bei uns wird der Tag unserer Geburt gefeiert, dann bekommt man Geschenke von seiner Familie und Freunden und es gibt einen Kuchen und eine Feier..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich.

Beide sahen eine Weile schweigend auf die in mildes Licht getauchte Landschaft, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete.

Shippou kratzte sich im Schlaf am Kopf und rollte sich auf den Bauch.

"Wirst du kommen? Du musst nicht, weißt du, aber Souta würde sich freuen"

Inu Yasha starrte noch ein paar Sekunden lang die Landschaft an, bevor er antwortete:

"Keh! Ich muss aber kein Geschenk mitbringen, oder?!"

Kagome war glücklich.

"Oh, Danke!", sie fiel ihm plötzlich stürmisch um den Hals, "Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel ihm das bedeutet!"

Völlig verdattert ließ Inu Yasha das geschehen, bis Kagome, puterrot im Gesicht, ebenso plötzlich wieder von ihm abrückte, weil sie Miroku und Sango bemerkt hatte, die, mit Körben voll Gemüse aus dem Dorf bepackt, gerade zurückgekehrt waren und die   
beiden interessiert und mit einem "wenn-wir-mal-nicht-da-sind..." Ausdruck anstarrten.

"Und ihr seid in vier Tagen wieder zurück?" 

Diese Frage kam von Miroku, der zusammen mit Sango und dem unglücklich dreinschauenden Shippou auf der Schulter bei Sonnenaufgang vor Kagome und dem knochenfressenden Brunnen stand.

Kagome schulterte ihren riesigen Rucksack.

"Spätestens. Länger brauche ich sicher nicht und ich glaub auch nicht, dass Inu Yasha es länger still an einem Ort aushalten würde..."

"Da du ihn schon erwähnst, wo ist er eigentlich? Ihr wolltet doch früh weg.", sagte Sango.

Kagome sah sich suchend um.

"Du hast recht. Wo steckt der Kerl, wir müssen los!"

Sie holte tief Luft.

"INU YASHA!"

Plötzlich erbebten und raschelten die Büsche hinter ihnen verdächtig und kurz darauf brach ein zerkratzter, zerzauster, wüst aussehender Inu Yasha daraus hervor, seine Haare voller kleiner Äste und Blätter.

"Brüll doch nicht so, ich bin nicht taub!"

Kagome sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

"Wo hast _du_ dich denn rumgetrieben?!?"

"Es gibt auch im Wald begehbare Wege", meinte Miroku trocken. Inu Yasha starrte ihn bedrohlich an, während er sich Kagomes Fahrrad, das an die Brunnenwand gelehnt dastand, auf die Schulter hievte.

"Kagome, lass uns gehen."

Sie wollte sich gerade umwenden, als Sango sie auf einmal am Ärmel packte und zu sich heranzog. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüsterte sie ihr verschwörerisch zu:

"Pass gut auf ihn auf. Und wenn er zudringlich wird..."

Sie schlug sich mit der Faust in die offene Hand.

"Das hab ich gehört!", rief Inu Yasha den tuschelnden Mädchen wütend zu.

"Wehe du verhältst dich nicht anständig gegenüber Kagome, wenn wir nicht dabei sind!" schrie Shippou.

"Keh!" Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen sprang er in den Brunnen.

Kagome wandte sich verlegen den anderen zu.

"Schätze, das heißt bei ihm bis bald. Shippou-chan, lass die beiden nicht aus den Augen! Macht's gut!"

Und mit einem letzten Blick auf die errötete Sango und den peinlich berührten Miroku sprang auch sie in den Brunnen.

* * *

Kurz darauf kam sie in einer sanften Landung drüben an. Inu Yasha hatte schon auf sie gewartet und nahm ihr den schweren Rucksack ab, ihr Fahrrad stand schon oben. Kaum war sie aber zum Brunnenrand geklettert, als sie ihren Opa draußen mit jemandem reden hörte und erstarrte.

"Es tut mir leid, aber Kagome ist noch nicht fertig. Ihr werdet sie wohl erst in der Schule treffen."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen hörte Kagome ihre Freundin Yuka-chan antworten:

"Och, wirklich? Hatte sie wieder einen Anfall?"

Was hat er sich schon wieder ausgedacht?! dachte Kagome wütend.

"Aber sie kommt heute ganz sicher, oder?"

"Sie war jetzt schon so lange krank..."

Kagomes Opa schien sich nun wirklich unwohl zu fühlen, das konnte man an seiner Stimme hören:

"A-aber sicher, das heißt - eh -, wenn nichts dazwischenkommt..."

Kagome beobachtete entsetzt, wie Inu Yasha, der nicht verstand, warum sie da wie versteinert am Brunnenrand hing, Anstalten machte, den kleinen Schrein zu verlassen und die Treppe hochging; anscheinend war es ihm egal, wer sich draußen aufhielt. So schnell sie konnte kletterte vollends aus dem Brunnen, stürzte vorwärts und riss ihn am Stoff seiner Kleidung zurück. Leider hatte sie dabei nicht ihren Schwung miteinberechnet und Inu Yasha, völlig überrascht und unvorbereitet, verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte zusammen mit dem Fahrrad und dem Rucksack auf seinen Schultern hintüber polternd die Treppe herunter. Dabei riss er Kagome auf der engen Treppe mit sich. Sie rieb sich gerade ihren schmerzenden Hintern, also sie erschrocken hörte, wie draußen gefragt wurde:

"Was war das?"

"Ist jemand gestürzt?"

"Ich glaub, das kam aus dem kleinen Schrein da drüben..."

Kagomes Opa war nun völlig aus dem Häuschen und versuchte die Mädchen wild gestikulierend davon abzuhalten, zum Brunnen zu gehen.

"D-d-das war nichts, vie -vielleicht die Katze... nein, nicht nachsehen!"

Ehe er irgendetwas falsches tun konnte, beschloss Kagome den Schrein zu verlassen. Sie stieg über den verwirrten Inu Yasha, der unter ihrem Rucksack begraben am Boden lag und gerade dabei war ärgerlich zu werden, und hastete zur Tür.

"Wa -?!"

"Still! Und wehe du rührst dich!", zischte sie ihm zu bevor sie die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete und sich hindurch quetschte. Als sie sie heftig und ebenso schnell wieder zugeschlagen hatte, sah sie sich ihren verblüfften Freundinnen gegenüber.

"Kagome!"

"Wie siehst _du_ denn aus!"

Durch den Sturz hatte ihr Äußeres gelitten, ihre Haare standen wirr von ihrem Kopf ab, ihre Beine und Arme waren zerkratzt und die Kleidung staubig.

"Eh - hehe, schön dass ihr mich abholen wolltet, ich - ähm bin die -eh- Treppe runtergefallen"

"Und was hast du da drin getrieben?!"

Kagome kam langsam ins schwitzen und sah ihren Opa hilfesuchend an.

Der verstand den Wink und begann stotternd:

"Sie - sie musste, also -eh- die Erde im Brunnen", er kam langsam in Fahrt, "Also die Erde im Brunnen hat heilende Wirkung und hilft besonders gut bei, äh, Rheumatismus oder anderen Gelenkkrankheiten, sie muss davon Schlammpackungen auftragen, das lindert die Schmerzen."

Kagome sah ihren Großvater, der auf seine Idee anscheinen sehr stolz war, entgeistert an. Dann bemerkte sie aber die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Freundinnen und versuchte so auszusehen, als ob ihr diese Geschichte nicht neu wäre.

Zu allem Überfluss begann sich auch noch Inu Yasha im Brunnen wieder zu rühren, man hörte es scheppern.

Warum werde ich nur so gestraft? fragte sie sich bevor sie zu ihren Freundinnen, die das Geräusch natürlich auch gehört hatten und nun die Hälse reckten und versuchten in das Brunnenhaus zu sehen, meinte:

"W-wisst ihr was? Wieso geht ihr nicht schon mal zum Torii (Tempelportal aus Holz), ich lauf schnell rein und hol meine Schultasche und dann können wir gemeinsam zur Schule gehen, ja?"

Und ehe die anderen reagieren konnten, schob sie sie mit sanfter Gewalt vom Brunnen weg. Als sie an ihrem Opa vorbeikam, flüsterte sie ihm hastig zu: "Kümmere dich um Inu Yasha! Er wird wütend sein!" Dann eilte sie ins Haus, schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und ging mit ihren Freundinnen, die ihr merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen, in die Schule.

Zum Glück konnten sie Inu Yashas wütendes Brüllen aus dem Schrein nicht mehr hören.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Fast _zu_ ruhig, dachte sich Kagome. 

Am ersten Tag ihrer Ankunft ging sie mit ihrer Mutter nach der Schule Geschenke für Souta besorgen, sie schaffte es sogar, am Abend mit ihren Schulfreundinnen ins Kino zu gehen. Tags darauf half sie ihrer Mutter beim Kuchenbacken und beim Vorbereiten des Bentos für ihren morgigen Ausflug.

Während dieser ganzen Zeit, außer zum Essen, hielt sich Inu Yasha draußen auf. Er beschwerte sich nicht, er ärgerte nicht einmal Buyo die Katze, sondern saß meistens auf dem hl. Baum und schlief auch darauf. Kagome war das alles sehr verdächtig. Normalerweise konnte er sich nicht einmal für eine Stunde ruhig verhalten und nun plötzlich für ganze _zwei_ _Tage_?

Sie fragte sich, ob er ihr wegen der Sache mit dem Brunnen noch böse war.

Am Abend vor Soutas Geburtstag sprach sie ihn beim Abendessen darauf an.

"Was machst du da draußen eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

Inu Yasha sah sie misstrauisch an.

"Wieso? Stimmt was nicht?!", wollte er mit vollem Mund wissen.

Kagome seufzte. Zum einen, weil sie so eine Antwort erwartet hatte und zum anderen, weil er immer noch keine Tischmanieren beherrschte.

Bevor sie weiterbohren konnte fragte Souta neugierig seine Mutter:

"Wo fahren wir morgen hin?"

"Wir machen einen Fahrradausflug aufs Land, ich kenne da ein sehr schönes Plätzchen..."

"Aber es regnet in Strömen!", warf Kagome ein, "Morgen ist alles nass!"

"Also, der Wetterbericht meint, es wird schön. Das trocknet schon, bis wir da sind."

"Außerdem habe ich die Kami (jap. Naturgeister) des Regens um gutes Wetter gebeten und ihnen ein rituelles Opfer dargebracht. Sie werden uns wohl gesonnen sein."

Ungläubig und mit diesem "Nicht-_schon_-wieder.." Blick starrte Kagome ihren anscheinend selbstzufriedenen Opa an.

Ihre Mutter knuddelte den unglücklich aussehenden Souta und drückte ihn an sich.

"Das Wetter wird sicher gut, wo mein Kleiner doch Geburtstag hat..."

"Mam, ich bin kein Baby mehr!", maulte Souta und versuchte sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu entwinden.

Frau Higurashi ließ von ihm ab und wandte sich an den immer noch essenden Inu Yasha:

"Ich habe dir ein Bett in Kagomes Zimmer gerichtet. Bei dem Unwetter kannst du heute Nacht ja unmöglich wieder im Freien schlafen."

"Mam, muss das sein?! Wieso hast du mich nicht gefragt?", beschwerte sich Kagome.

Inu Yasha, der sich bisher erstaunlich ruhig (naja, bis auf das übliche Geschmatze) verhalten hatte, sah sie böse an.

"Was soll das denn heißen?!"

"Ich dachte, da ihr das sowieso gewohnt seid... Außerdem hast du eins der größten Zimmer und Souta soll morgen ausgeschlafen sein, es wird ein langer Tag.", erklärte ihre Mutter mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Kagome seufzte schon wieder und begann schicksalsergeben den Tisch abzuräumen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Kagome durch die strahlende Sonne, die ihr durch die halb geöffneten Gardinen mitten ins Gesicht schien.

Ist ja doch noch schön geworden, dachte sie gut gelaunt und streckte sich herzhaft. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Bauch, denn so konnte sie den schlafenden Inu Yasha, der zusammengerollt auf einen Futon vor ihrem Bett lag, besser beobachten. Die Sonne malte helle Kringel auf sein friedlich ruhendes Gesicht und seine Nase zuckte leicht im Schlaf, als ob er etwas interessantes riechen würde.

Wenn er hier ist, ist er so viel entspannter als drüben..., dachte sie und lauschte auf seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge.

Ich glaube, es tut ihm gut, hier zu sein.

Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee, sie beugte sich ein bisschen über ihn, streckte ihre Hand nach seinen Haaren aus und fühlte ein paar Strähnen zwischen ihren Fingern.

So weich...

Und mit einem sanften Ausdruck in den Augen, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, sah sie ihm noch ein Weile zu, bis er erwachte.

* * *

Gegen Mittag standen alle wartend neben ihren vollbepackten Fahrrädern, nur einer war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Kagomes Mutter tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und schrie zum dritten Mal: 

"Souta! Wo bleibst du?"

Sie waren sowieso schon spät dran, weil Inu Yasha einen Aufstand wegen seiner Kleidung gemacht hatte. Heute trug er etwas für ihn absolut untypisches. Da sie eine Strecke durch die Stadt fahren mussten, ehe sie das Land erreichten, hatte Kagome darauf bestanden, dass Inu Yasha sich unauffälliger anzieht und "was mit seinen Ohren" macht. In seiner normalen Kleidung, mit dem silbernen Haar und den Hundeöhrchen war er einfach ein _zu_ merkwürdiger Anblick (sogar in Tokyo hihi). Natürlich gab es deswegen erst mal eine heftige Diskussion, da er gar nicht verstand, was an ihm so seltsam war (Was!? Wieso denn?! _Das_ soll ich anziehen?!??). Schließlich hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass er eins von Kagomes alten T-Shirts anzog und dazu wieder ein Kappie von Souta (das war das schwerste Stück Arbeit an Überredungskunst gewesen), allerdings war er absolut nicht dazu zu bewegen, normale Hosen oder Schuhe zu tragen (Das nennt ihr _Hosen_??! Wozu denn?! Damit kann man doch nicht laufen!). Auch hatte er sich geweigert, auf ein Fahrrad zu steigen, und da Kagomes Gepäckträger bereits mit einem Essenskorb besetzt war, musste er wohl oder übel laufen (O-Ton Kagome: Der schafft das schon!).

Naja, besser als gar nichts, dachte Kagome als sie ihn prüfend von oben bis unten musterte und dabei sein düsteres Gesicht bemerkte.

Irgendwie ist er ja ganz süß...

Endlich kam Souta aus dem Haus gestürzt.

"Wo warst du denn so lange?!" fuhr ihn sein Großvater an.

"I - ich musste noch mal... " gab Souta kleinlaut zur Antwort.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren bestiegen die anderen ihre Fahrräder und fuhren los, Inu Yasha trabte nebenher. Kagome genoss die Fahrt mit ihrer Familie, die Sonne schien warm vom wolkenlosen Himmel und die Straßen des Vorwortes, in dem sie lebten, waren heute am Sonntag erfreulich leer von Autos. Inu Yasha lief neugierig neben der Gruppe her und bestaunte die merkwürdigen Dinge um ihn herum, dabei schnüffelte er auch nach allen für ihn seltsamen Gerüche in der Luft und jetzt zeigte sich, dass es ein Glück war, dass so wenig Autos unterwegs waren. Als nämlich eins langsam an ihnen vorbeifuhr, bekam er einen so heftigen Hustenanfall, dass er zu Boden ging, seinen Hals umklammerte, keuchte und verzweifelt nach Luft rang. Die anderen hatten erschrocken angehalten und Kagome eilte zu ihm um ihm dienstbeflissen auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

"Geht's wieder?"

"Was zur Hölle -?!", würgte er mühsam hervor nachdem er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte.

"Das war ein Auto... davon wirst du hier noch mehr treffen, also -gewöhn dich mal lieber dran..."

Mit einem letzten aufmunternden Blick lief sie zurück zu ihrem Fahrrad und fuhr weiter, da sie befürchtete, dass er mit dieser Antwort ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war. Ab jetzt machte Inu Yasha immer einen großen Bogen um herannahende Autos, er hielt sich die Nase zu oder sprang auf Gartenmauern, um einen größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und den "Blechdingern" zu schaffen. Während ihrer Fahrt durch die Stadt zog er die erstaunte Blicke einiger Passanten auf sich, da er da anscheinend mühelos _barfu_ das schnelle Tempo der anderen halten konnte und seine langen Haare hinter ihm herwehten. Kagome hoffte inständig, dass sie keinem aus ihrer Klasse begegneten, wer weiß, auf welche Gedanken die schon wieder gekommen wären...

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen und nach einer weiteren waren sie an ihrem Picknickhügel angekommen.

Sie entluden ihre Fahrräder und warfen sie ins Gras. Kagomes Mutter breitete eine Decke auf dem Boden, ihr Opa packte die Torte und das Essen aus und Kagome richtete das Besteck und die Teller.

Souta war vor Vorfreude so unruhig, dass er nicht stillstehen konnte und allen im Weg stand, strahlte dabei aber so über das ganze Gesicht, dass ihm keiner ernsthaft böse wurde. Endlich war das Essen hergerichtet, die Geschenke vorbereitet, hatte sein Opa den Partyhut auf und endlich waren die Kerzen angezündet. Nachdem alle mehr oder weniger falsch "Häppie Börsdäi tu you" gesungen hatten, versammelten sie sich um den glücklichen Souta und Kagome hielt ihm die Torte hin. Er nahm tief Luft, pustete so fest er konnte und schaffte alle Kerzen auf einmal.

"Wünsch dir was!", rief seine Mutter und drückte ihn an sich. In dem Moment sprang sein Großvater kreischend auf, weil das Tischfeuerwerk, das er zur Feier angezündet hatte, Funken spie, von denen einige in seinem Bart landeten, der nun gefährlich qualmte. Kagome versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als sie ihm schnell ein Glas Wasser reichte, das er sich sofort ins Gesicht kippte.

"Ahh... ", erleichtert seufzend ließ er sich zurück ins Gras fallen. "Gerade noch rechtzeitig..." Bevor sie den Kuchen anschnitten, überreichten sie Souta seine Geschenke. Von seinem Opa erhielt er ein Buch Ofudas (Bannsiegel)- nützliche Tips zur Anwendung im täglichen Gebrauch, bekam dann aber doch noch ein richtiges Geschenk, einen Fußball; sein Opa hatte sich wohl an seinen Berufswunsch erinnert (bezieht sich auf den Anime). Stifte und andere Malsachen bekam er von seiner Mutter und von Kagome ein neues Cappie seiner Lieblingsbaseballmannschaft, eins musste er ja Inu Yasha leihen. Er fiel seiner Familie glücklich um den Hals und wollte sich über seinen Kuchen hermachen, den Kagome mittlerweile angeschnitten hatte, aber plötzlich packte Inu Yasha ihn am T-Shirt und zog ihn zu sich heran. Verblüfft sah Souta ihn an, während die anderen sie neugierig beobachteten. Inu Yasha fuhr sich mit der Hand in die Hosentasche, drehte den Kopf von ihm weg und hielt ihm auf seiner rechten offenen Handfläche einen Gegenstand aus Holz hin.

"Für dich."

Souta streckte die Hand danach aus und betrachtete es genauer. Es war eine kleine Hundefigur (sieht aus wie Inu's Vater) aus honigfarbenem Holz, der anscheinend im Sprung durch angedeutete Wolken glitt. Ehrfürchtig strich er mit dem Finger über den Kopf des Hundes und sah dann Inu Yasha wieder an, der immer noch in eine andere Richtung blickte.

"Wenn es dir nicht gefällt..."

Statt einer Antwort umarmte Souta ihn und rief: "Er ist großartig! Danke!"

Jetzt rückten die anderen heran und bewunderten die Arbeit.

"Der ist ja schön"

"Er scheint fast lebendig..."

Während sie ihren Kopf über den Hund beugte, meinte Kagome, der ein Licht aufgegangen war:

"Ach deshalb warst du im Wald... du hast nach einem passenden Stück Holz gesucht und die letzten Tage daran geschnitzt." Sie hob den Kopf.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut mit dem Messer umgehen kannst."

"Messer?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und betrachtete seine bekrallten Finger.

"Eh... vergiss es..."

Die Torte wurde verteilt und Inu Yasha beobachtete die ganze Szene mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck: den Kuchen essenden Souta, der dafür nur seine Finger benutze und es schon wieder geschafft hatte, sich das Gesicht zu verschmieren; den tropfenden Großvater, dessen Partyhut nach der Löschaktion verrutscht war und nun gewagt schief auf seinem Kopf saß; Kagomes Mutter, die versuchte, dem zappelndem Souta das Gesicht abzuwischen; und Kagome, die seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, mit zwei Tortenstücken heranrückte und ihm lächelnd eins reichte.

"Der schmeckt wirklich gut."

Ohne ein Wort nahm er ihr den Teller ab, ließ die Gabel links liegen, steckte einen Finger in die Sahne und leckte prüfend daran.

"Lecker!"

Freudig überrascht machte er sich über das Stück her. In der Zeit, in der sie eins aß, verdrückte er _vier_. Allerdings störte sie sich nicht weiter daran, schließlich gab es genug Torte für alle, und ihr war auch egal, dass er nur die Finger benutzte. Als Souta seinen Kuchen gegessen hatte und sich eine Weile mit seinen Geschenken beschäftigte, wurde ihm langweilig und bevor er sich mit seinem Opa, der sich mit seiner Mutter über "Die Legende dieses Hügels..." unterhielt abgab, ging er hinüber zu Kagome und Inu Yasha, der immer noch Kuchen futterte.

"Spielen wir was?"

Kagome wollte erst widersprechen, da sie noch ein wenig die Sonne genießen wollte, dachte dann aber an seinen Geburtstag und daran, dass sie das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatten und gab ihren Widerstand auf.

"Na gut...", meinte sie und erhob sich.

"Inu Yasha, magst du mitmachen?", fragte Souta und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen.

Kagome fasste Souta an der Hand und meinte grinsend: "Inu Yasha muss uns fangen! Komm!" Lachend liefen sie auf ein kleines Wäldchen zu, gefolgt von Inu Yasha (He!). Das "Geht aber nicht zu weit weg!" ihrer Mutter verhallte ungehört.

* * *

Natürlich war Inu Yasha viel schneller als die beiden, aber Souta machte sich einen Spaß daraus, wenn er dran war auf Inu Yashas Rücken hinter Kagome herzujagen, die er sonst nicht hätte fangen können. Dann stürzte er sich mit Gebrüll auf sie, um mit ihr am Boden zu rollen, bis er von ihr abließ und sie hinter ihm her rannte. Kagome rächte sich an Inu Yasha, dass er sich mit Souta verbündet hatte, indem sie ihn mit kleinen Tannenzapfen und Stöckchen bewarf, die sich in seinen langen Haaren verfingen. Als er stehenblieb, um sich die Geschosse aus den Haaren zu zupfen, schubste sie ihn in einen großen Laubhaufen. Kaum hatte er wütend seinen (jetzt belaubten) Kopf heraus gesteckt, stürmte Souta auf ihn zu, riss ihn um und kreischend und lachend kugelten die beiden aus dem Waldsaum in eine Wiese, dicht gefolgt von der kichernden Kagome. Inu Yasha rappelte sich auf und versuchte sich den Dreck abzuschütteln, sah dabei aber so komisch aus (stellt euch einen Hund vor), dass Kagome sich lauthals lachend den Bauch hielt und nur noch ein "Du siehst furchtbar aus!" hervorbrachte, bevor ihr die Luft ausging. Er wollte erst ärgerlich antworten, als Souta ihm von hinten das Cappie, das er bei ihrem "Kampf" verloren hatte, wieder aufsetzte und er einen Blick auf den dreckigen, zerzausten, aber über beide Ohren grinsenden Souta werfen konnte und nun gar nicht mehr anders konnte und ebenfalls zu lachen anfing. Nachdem sie sich ein bisschen beruhigt hatten, bemerkten sie, dass sie sich in Hügeln ziemlich weit von ihrem Picknickplatz entfernt befanden. Der aufgefrischte Wind wellte das hohe Gras und trieb die sturmgrauen Wolken, die sie plötzlich wahrnahmen, über ihnen zusammen.

"Das gibt ein Gewitter."

Und wie auf ihr Stichwort traf Kagome ein Regentropfen auf der Nase und ein Platzregen setzte ein. Souta rettete sich unter einen Baum und rief zu seiner Schwester, die im strömenden Regen stand:

"Gehen wir zurück!"

"Wieso denn, ist doch schön!"

Kagome breitete die Arme aus und hob ihr Gesicht zum Himmel. Sie genoss das Gefühl der kühlen Tropfen, die ihre Haut trafen, und öffnete den Mund, um den Regen zu schmecken. Inu Yasha ging auf sie zu.

"Was machst du da?"

Anstatt zu antworten rief sie "Fang mich!" und lief durch das wogende Gras weiter in die Hügel. Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und folgte ihr.

"Wartet auf mich!", schrie Souta und stürzte hinterher. Inu Yasha erwischte sie an der Schulter, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem Klatschen im aufgeweichten Boden. Kichernd setzte sie sich auf und betrachtete die Bescherung: Matsch und Dreckspritzer überall auf ihr. Inu Yasha sah sie verständnislos an.

"Lass uns zurückgehen."

Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und wandte sich zum gehen, als plötzlich:

KLATSCH.

Ein Schlammklumpen von Kagome traf ihn zielgenau im Nacken.

"WA -?! Na warte!"

Und schon war die schönste Schlammschlacht zwischen den dreien im Gange. Der Regen rauschte in unverminderte Stärke, als Kagome, völlig außer Atem, plötzlich stehen blieb. Beunruhigt sah sie sich um. Ein dreckverschmierter Inu Yasha hielt neben ihr an.

"Was ist?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich hab irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl..."

Er hob witternd den Kopf und sah sich aufmerksam die in Regenschleiern liegende Landschaft vor ihnen an. Das Gras wogte rauschend. Nebeldunst stieg aus den Wiesen und verhüllte einen großen schroffen Berg vor ihnen.

"Ich sehe nichts..."

Jetzt hatte der keuchende Souta sie eingeholt.

"Was habt ihr?"

"Gehen wir lieber. Ich trage euch."

Sie legten den Weg zum Picknickplatz in einem Bruchteil der vorher benötigten Zeit zurück, wo ihr Großvater und ihre Mutter abfahrbereit schon ungeduldig auf sie warteten. Die Augen, die ihnen in sicherem Abstand folgten, bemerkten sie nicht.

* * *

"NEIN! Ich werde hier NICHT wieder baden!" 

Inu Yasha stapfte aufgebracht durch das Wohnzimmer der Higurashis, wobei er kleine Dreckbrocken verlor, dicht gefolgt von Kagome.

"Das wirst du wohl!"

Sie ballte ihre Hände und schenkte ihm einen zornfunkelden Blick, der ihn zurückweichen ließ. Sie führten dieses Gespräch seit zehn Minuten ohne Ergebnis und langsam war ihre Geduld zu Ende.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass du _so_ -", sie deutete auf seine schlammverklebten Haare und die schmutz-starrende Kleidung, von der Dreck auf den Boden rieselte. "hier rumlaufen oder schlafen kannst! Du _wirst_ baden!"

In diesem Moment betrat ihre Mutter den Raum und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne.

"Ich werde dir mit dem Haarewaschen helfen.", beschwichtigte sie Inu Yasha. "Na komm, ich mache das Wasser auch nur so warm, wie du es willst, ja?"

Aufmunternd lächelnd zog sie ihn am Arm ins Badezimmer.

Erleichtert über die Unterstützung ihrer Mutter ging Kagome in ihr Zimmer um ein bisschen Mathe zu lernen, gab aber nach ein paar Minuten auf. Das Haus war so merkwürdig _still_. Sie lauschte angestrengt, konnte aber außer dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer und Soutas Videospiel nichts hören. Eigentlich hatte sie irgendwie erwartet, dass Inu Yasha nach einer Weile brüllend aus dem Bad gestürmt käme, sie vernahm aber nur Wasserrauschen. Neugierig stand sie auf, schlich zum Bad und spähte durch die einen Spalt geöffnete Tür. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie sah: Ihre Mutter hatte es irgendwie geschafft, Inu Yasha dazu zu bringen sich zu waschen und seinen sauberen Yukata (Ich weiß leider nicht genau wie das heißt, ich mein dieses weiße Unter- äh -hemd? Das einzige, was mir noch dazu einfällt ist das Wort Ki, so heißen die Anzüge bei Aikido, aber ich weiß nicht was richtig is... Würde mich freuen, wenn mir einer das sagt J ), der ja zu Hause geblieben war, anzuziehen. Seine Hose war auch wieder sauber, glänzte aber noch nass. Anscheinend hatte er sie nach dem Waschen nur ausgewrungen und noch feucht wieder angezogen.

Typisch... dachte Kagome.

Gerade beugte er den Kopf über den Badewannenrand und ihre Mutter wusch ihm den Dreck aus den Haaren, indem sie sie mit der rechten Hand kräftig durchknetete und mit der linken Hand den Duschkopf hielt.

"Ist das Wasser angenehm?"

Undeutliches Brummen antwortete.

"Wenn du den Kopf unten hältst, rinnt dir kein Wasser in die Augen."

Ihre Mutter drehte das Wasser ab und wrang sein Haar aus. Dann fasste sie es mit einer Hand zusammen, nahm die Plastikschüssel mit dem Shampoo und sagte:

"Du kannst dich hinsetzten."

Während er sich mit verschränkten Armen im Schneidersitz setzte, rieb sie ihre Hände aneinander, um das Shampoo zu verteilen und begann es einzumassieren, bis es schäumte. Kagome konnte beobachten, wie er entspannt die Augen schloss, sie aber sofort wieder öffnete und einen misstrau-ischen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, als ihre Mutter sich vorbeugte und ihn fragte, ob es angenehm sei. Langsam schlich sie von der Tür weg und war froh, dass ihr Geruch sowieso im ganzen Haus hing und Inu Yasha sie wegen dem Seifengeruch nicht riechen und bemerken konnte. Glücklich begann sie wieder zu lernen.

Beim Abendessen (schon wieder hihi) bewunderte Kagome verstohlen seine Haare, die jetzt, da sie gepflegt worden waren, besonders schön aussahen und glänzten. Ihr Mutter meinte zu ihr, während sie Ramen (Nudeln) [Das weiß eigentlich jeder, der Ranma kennt ] verteilte: 

"Kagome, wenn du willst kann Inu Yasha heute bei Souta schlafen."

"Ah, das -äh- geht schon."

"Du weißt aber auch nicht, was du willst. Gestern hast du noch..."

"Ich weiß!", unterbrach Kagome Souta. "A - aber dann müssten wir den Futon wieder umräumen und äh..."

Sie brach plötzlich ab, die Wangen gerötet, und war auf einmal furchtbar mit dem Schlürfen ihrer Ramen beschäftigt.

Später half sie ihrer Mutter in der Küche beim Abwasch, während die anderen vor dem Fernseher saßen, von dem Inu Yasha sehr begeistert schien (Sind die da eingesperrt?). Leise begann ihre Mutter mit ihr zu reden:

"Pass gut auf ihn auf."

"Wie?" Kagome verstand nicht.

"Inu Yasha. Er ist nicht so wild, wie er tut, aber ich glaube das weißt du. Achte auf ihn. Auch er hat einen verletzlichen Kern, ihm wurde weh getan. Auch wenn er das nicht zugibt."

"Warum sagst du mir das?"

"Warum willst du, dass er bei dir im Zimmer bleibt?"

Kagome hatte ganz den Teller ihren Händen vergessen.

"I - ich fühle mich, mhm - eh" sie wurde rot und sagte kaum vernehmbar: "... sicher bei ihm."

"Du verläßt dich auf ihn. Darauf, dass er dich schützen wird. Dass er da ist, wenn du ihn brauchst. Aber denk daran, es kann sein, dass du auch einmal ihn schützen musst, dass er dich braucht, dass du für ihn stark bist. So wie er für dich."

Sie lächelte Kagome verständnisvoll an, die nachdenklich ihren Teller in die Spüle stellte, und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Kagome sah ihr ins Gesicht und umarmte sie.

"Du kannst sein Herz heilen."

"Ich weiß... Danke Mum."

"Ich werde immer für dich da sein."

In ihre Gedanken versunken verließ Kagome die Küche und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Ihre Mutter ging zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, die sich gerade eine Quizshow ansahen und dazu Chips futterten. Plötzlich ertönte ein gellender Schrei von oben, gefolgt von dem Geräusch zersplitternden Glases und einem dumpfen Schlag. Entsetzt waren Inu Yasha aufgesprungen und die Treppe hoch gestürmt. In Kagomes Zimmer bot sich ihm ein Bild des Chaos, der Boden war bedeckt mit Trümmern der Einrichtung und Glassplittern aus dem zerstörten Fenster, dessen Vorhänge sich in der Nachtbrise leicht bauschten. Er stürzte zum Fenster und sah nur noch zwei geflügelte Schatten, die mit der sich windenden Kagome in den Klauen im Nachthimmel verschwanden.

"INU YASHAAA!"

Ihre Mutter stolperte gefolgt von Souta und ihrem Opa ins Zimmer.

"Oh mein... KAGOME!"

"Was zum -?!"

"Hol sie zurück!"

Inu Yasha packte Tessaiga, das sich in ihrem Zimmer befand, und sprang aus dem Fenster. Die Dächer waren noch glitschig vom Regen, als er darüber sprang, aber die Luft frisch gereinigt, was ihm erleichterte, ihren Geruch zu verfolgen. Die Gestalten hatte er schon lange aus den Augen verloren, sie flogen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Die Gegend, durch die er eilte, kam ihm immer bekannter vor, bis er merkte, dass der Weg zu ihrem Picknickplatz führte. Er überquerte den kleinen Hügel, hetzte durch das Wäldchen, rannte über die Schlammschlacht-Wiese, sprang den schroffen Berg empor.

Warum hier? Warum Kagome?!

Verzweifelt dachte er an den Moment in dem Kagome etwas Seltsames gefühlt hatte zurück.

Aber ich habe nichts bemerk, nichts gerochen!

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag: Der Regen. Wie hätte er den Gestank eines Youkais wahrnehmen sollen? Der Regen hatte jeden Hauch einer Spur aus der Luft getilgt. Wieso war er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen? Von Selbstvorwürfen geplagt, jagte er weiter.

* * *

Kagome fror in dem kalten Nachtwind erbärmlich. Die Krallen der Youkai waren durch den Stoff ihrer Strickjacke gedrungen und stachen ihr schmerzhaft in den rechten Oberarm. Sie erkannte die vorbeifliegende Landschaft unter sich, auch den felsigen Hügel, bei dem die Biester ihren Flug verlangsamten und zur Landung in einer dunklen Höhle ansetzten. Unsanft schlug sie auf dem steinigen Boden auf, wurde im nächsten Moment aber sofort wieder hochgerissen und durch den Gang geschleift, der tiefer in den Hügel hineinführte. Der roh behauene Fels wich bald Holzvertäfelungen und aufwendigen Schnitzarbeiten, war mit Intarsien geschmückt und mit Edelsteinen verziert. Sie passierten abzweigende Gänge, kamen an regelrechten Kreuzungen vorbei, durchquerten riesige Säle, kostbare Räume und liefen an unzählbaren Türen vorbei.

Ein unterirdischer Palast.... der ganze Berg ist ein Palast!

Sie hetzten weiter durch das Gewirr von Gängen, immer tiefer in den Hügel hinein, bis sie schließlich das Herz des gigantischen Komplexes erreichten. Die Youkai öffneten eine Flügeltür und stießen sie roh zu Boden. Kagome setzte sich auf und sah sich überwältigt um. Sie befand sich in einem Raum, hoch wie eine Kirche und vollkommen ausgekleidet mit Spiegeln. Sie bedeckten die Wände, die Säulen, auf denen das Gewicht der Decke ruhte, standen im Raum verteilt, der Boden war eine einzige spiegelnde Fläche. Und es gab sie in allen möglichen Formen: Eckige, Runde, verzerrte, Ovale, mannshohe Spiegel die wahllos im Raum verteilt standen, die Vielfalt an den Wänden kannte keine Grenzen, sie fügten sich alle zusammen und die Zwischenräume waren ebenfalls Spiegel eingelassen. Und das seltsamste war, dass Kagome sich in keinem der Spiegel selbst sah, sie spiegelten nur sich selbst bis ins Unendliche. Ihr wurde von dem Anblick schwindelig, da ihr Kopf nicht begreifen konnte, nicht begreifen wollte, und sie sah zu Boden, wo sie endlich sich selbst, blass und verwirrt, gespiegelt sehen konnte. Kagome hob den Kopf und bemerkte in der Mitte des Raums einen Thron aus schwarzem Alabaster (wie Marmor, nur durchscheinend) auf dem die Herrin des Berges saß. Kagome hatte noch nie jemand so Schönes aber zugleich so Grausames gesehen. Sie trug einen goldenen Kopfschmuck, unter dessen Gewicht Kagome wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ihren Kopf hätte heben können, so aufwendig und ausladen war er. Hände, Finger und Gelenke schmückten Reife und Ringe und die Kleidung ließ tiefe Blicke auf ihren vollendeten Körper zu. Sie trug nur einen langen Rock, der vorne geschlitzt war und in Falten fiel, so dass man ihre Beine und nackten Füße sehen konnte. Ihre Arme steckten in weiten Ärmeln, die an Schulterteilen befestigt waren.

"Meine Beute..." Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Saal, während sie sich erhob, hundertfach erhob, gespiegelt von allen Seiten, und auf Kagome zuschritt.

Kagome stand auf und wich vor ihr zurück, aber es war als schritten unzählige von ihr auf sie zu und kreisten sie ein. Sie wich zurück, bis sie kühles Spiegelglas unter ihren tastenden Fingern spürte, sie konnte sich in diesem Raum, der ein einziger Spiegel war, nicht richtig orientieren. Das Spiegelbild der Herrin hinter ihr begann zu sprechen.

"Was hat ein Menschenbalg ein Shikon-Fragment?"

Erschrocken zuckte Kagome zurück und drehte sich um, aber plötzlich riss ihr die echte Herrscherin das Bruchstück vom Hals. Kagome fasste sich an die Kehle und beobachtete, wie sie das Fragment in ihren Fingern drehte.

Ihre Hände... Ihre Hände verraten ihre wahre Natur! Obwohl alles an der Königin von überirdischer Schönheit war und sie menschlich schien, ihre Hände waren alt und eindeutig die eines Dämons. Pergamentartige Haut spannte sich rissig über scharf hervorstechende Knöchel, karmesinrote Klauen saßen an viel zu langen Fingern.

"Diese Energie... Ich dachte er wäre verloren"

"Wer bist du?" Kagomes Stimme zitterte erheblich.

"Jahrhunderte war ich, Koryu-sama, Herrscherin der Spiegel und Königin des Berges...", sagte das Abbild von rechts.

"Bis ich gebannt wurde, eingesperrt in diesen Berg..." Das kam von oben.

"Verbannt zu schlafen und in einer Welt ohne Youkai zu erwachen..."

"Verbannt zu einer sinnlosen Existenz..."

"Einsam, vergessen, und so _hungrig_..."

"Bis zu dem Tag..."

"An dem du kamst..."

"Und mir das Bruchstück brachtest..."

"...und den Halbdämon.", sagte die echte leise lächelnd indem sie einen weiteren Schritt auf Kagome zutrat. Der kam ein furchtbarer Gedanke.

"Du -"

"Ich danke dir." Koryu neigte leicht den Kopf. **"Mein Köder."**

"Warum -?"

Statt zu antworten drängte sie Kagome weiter in die Mitte des Raumes, immer weiter weg von der rettenden Tür. Kagome wagte nicht, sich ihr entgegenzustellen, die angespannten Hände waren eine unmissverständliche Drohung.

"Mit der Kraft des Shikon no Tama Bruchstücks werde ich den Berg verlassen können... und mit dem Halbdämon ein neues Geschlecht von Youkai gründen und die Lande wieder mit uns überziehen."

"Inu Yasha würde nie...!"

Doch die Königin wendete ihr Gesicht von ihr ab und lauschte, was nur sie vernehmen konnte.

"Er kommt. Ich fühle es... Wie er durch meine Gänge und Hallen hetzt... Ohne anzuhalten, ohne auszuruhen, hinter dem Blutgeruch der Person her, die er sucht..."

Kagome umfasste ihre verletzten rechten Oberarm. Sie hatte alles geplant.

Da zerriss ein wohlbekannter Schrei das Schweigen

"TESSAIGA!"

Die Türwand zerbarst unter einem Scherbenregen. Inu Yasha konnte Kagome nicht sehen, nur die vielfache Spiegelung von sich und die Königin auf ihrem Thron. Er schleuderte Tessaiga nach ihr und der Spiegel zersplitterte.

"Sinnlos..."

Die Spiegelschemen der Königin umgaben ihn.

"Du könntest sie verletzten. Außerdem..."

Hundert Finger zeigten auf die Türseite, wo sich die Scherben zu ihren alten Plätzen bewegten, zusammenschlossen und ohne Bruchstelle verschmolzen. Er starrte sie bedrohlich an.

"WO IST KAGOME?!"

"Ahh, so viel Kraft, so viel Zorn..."

"Halt's Maul!" Er schwang Tessaiga gegen dem Spiegel, hinter dem er Kagome vermutete. Diesmal lag er richtig, aber die Königin war bei ihr und ihre Klauen lagen an Kagomes Kehle. Er blieb stehen und war erleichtert, dass Kagome nicht schwer verletzt war, er hatte schon schlimmeres befürchtet.

"Was willst du?!"

"Dich."

Verunsichert starrte er sie an, Kagome gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

"Dich und deine Kraft. Du willst doch, dass sie lebt, nicht wahr? Du willst doch nicht, dass ihr etwas furchtbares geschieht? Weißt du, was Mädchen zustoßen kann?"

Sie schnipste und einer ihrer geflügelten Diener-Youkai flog von der Decke herab und landete neben ihr. Sie berührte mit dem Finger einen Spiegel, der ihn zeigte, und sein Spiegelbild zerschmolz, verwischte sich und setzte sich dann neu zusammen, so dass ein neues Bild entstand: Er sah jetzt wie ein großer häßlicher Mann aus, kahl, ungepflegt, grobschlächtig. Und in demselben Maße, wie sich sein Spiegelbild verwandelte, verwandelte sich auch der Youkai.

"Ich könnte sie ihm überlassen... "

Kagome blickte mit geweiteten Augen auf den Youkai.

"Du Miststück!" Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. "Kagome zu benutzen..."

Die Königin stieß Kagome grob in die Arme des Youkais, der sie mit seinen schwieligen Händen am Arm und am Hals packte.

"DU!" Inu Yasha sah aus als ob er sich gleich auf sie stürzen würde.

Koryu lächelte siegessicher.

"Willst du das wirklich? Wenn du tust, was ich von dir verlange, wird sie weiterleben können, unbehelligt von mir... Du aber wirst zu ihrem Preis hier bleiben und mir zu Diensten sein..."

"Inu Yasha, tu es nicht!"

Kagome wand sich in dem Griff des Youkais, sie versuchte verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zu finden, wusste aber nicht weiter. Inu Yasha bemerkte das.

"Lass sie gehen... "

Er blickte zu Boden. "... Was soll ich tun?"

"Gib dich mir hin."

"Nein..." vor Entsetzen war Kagomes Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Gib dich mir hin und ich lasse sie gehen. Wagst du es aber dich mir zu widersetzen, so wisse, ich werde sie töten..."

"Und ihr geschieht nichts?"

"Ja. Aber ich fordere absoluten Gehorsam. Auf die Knie."

"Nein! Nein, Inu Yashaa!", schrie Kagome und kämpfte in dem Griff des Youkais. Inu Yasha sah sie an, sah die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht, die sie um seinetwillen weinte, roch ihren lieben Duft, sah sie, als sie ihm das Stück Kuchen reichte und lachend im Schlamm lag. Er wusste, was er wählen würde, wusste es von Anfang an. Kagome war, als sähe sie ihn tausendmal brechen, tausendmal fallen, gebrochen von tausend Spiegeln, als er auf die Knie sank. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien.

"Sehr schön... zieh das aus..."

"... Sie wird leben?", fragte er heiser.

"Sie wird leben, ja" sagte Koryu gierig, ging auf ihn zu und berührte sein Haar, während er seinen Ober-körper frei machte.

"NEIN!" Die Panik überwältigte Kagome, endlich hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als er sie ansprach.

"Kagome, bitte... geh..."

Der Youkai zog sie aus dem Raum. Das letzte was sie sah, war Inu Yashas Rücken mit Koryus Klauenhand auf seinem Haar. Kagome fühlte sich innerlich vollkommen leer. Willenlos ließ sie sich wegzerren, sie hatte sich in sich selbst verloren. Aber hier, in der Dunkelheit ihrer Verzweiflung, stieg ein Bild zu ihr auf: Inu Yasha, wie er die Augen schloss, als ihre Mutter ihm den Kopf wusch. Es suchte sich seinen Weg zu ihr, bis es sie ganz und gar ausfüllte und ihr ihren Willen wiedergab, zu kämpfen. Für Inu Yasha zu kämpfen. Hier erkannte sie ihre eigenen Gefühle für ihn in ihrer vollen Stärke und wusste, dass sie ohne ihn nicht weiterleben konnte, wissend, dass er Qualen durchlitt im ihretwillen. Die Kraft dieser Erkenntnis durchströmte sie, bahnte sich ihren Weg, bis sie im Außen in Erscheinung trat und ein Bannkreis sich knisternd vor Energie aufbaute. Sie hielt die Hand gegen den Youkai und er wurde mit Wucht gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Wie in Trance eilte sie den Weg zurück, umgeben von der Lichtbarriere, zurück in den Saal, dessen Tür ohne ihr Zutun aufschlug, vorbei an der dunklen Königin, die vor ihr zurückwich, zurück zu Inu Yasha, der immer noch am Boden kniete.

Sie sank zu ihm herab und umarmte seinen schlaffen Körper und die Lichtbarriere umgab sie beide und schützte sie vor der Macht Koryu's. Sie drückte ihn an sich und bemerkte ihre Tränen nicht, als sie schluchzend sagte:

"Wie soll ich weiterleben können, wenn ich weiß, dass du dafür leidest? Dass du innerlich stirbst wegen mir? Lieber sterbe ich... !"

Endlich straffte sich sein Körper unter ihrer Umarmung, spürte sie wie sein Wille zurückkehrte, er ihre Umarmung erwiderte und den Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergrub. Etwas tropfte in ihren Nacken und rann ihr den Hals entlang. Der Bannkreis dehnte sich aus, wuchs, und zwang Koryu weiter zurück, denn er zerstörte, was er berührte. Die Spiegel zersplitterten und die Scherben schossen in alle Richtungen, aber die beiden Gestalten waren der ruhende Punkt, das Auge des Sturms inmitten des tobenden Splitterhagels und bemerkten nichts. Kagome seufzte leise und wurde ohnmächtig. Die ungewohnte Anstrengung, der Schock und die Erleichterung forderten ihren Tribut. Der Energiekreis fiel in sich zusammen und hinterließ ein Scherbenfeld und die Spiegel, die von ihm zerstört worden waren, setzten sich nicht mehr zusammen. Inu Yasha hob Kagome sanft hoch und nahm Tessaiga vom Boden auf. Tessaiga verwandelte sich bei seiner Berührung und summte vor Energie.

"Stirb."

Er schwang Tessaiga, wobei er noch immer Kagome auf den Armen hielt.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Die Spiegel zerbrachen, aber die Magie von Koryu war noch nicht gebrochen, sie setzten sich unglaublich schnell wieder zusammen. Jeder Spiegel zeigte ihr Spiegelbild, er konnte die echte nicht ausmachen und die umherfliegenden Splitter verletzten ihn an den Armen und im Gesicht, da er Kagome vor den Geschossen schützen wollte.

Verdammt... ich kann sie nicht alle auf einmal zerstören ohne Kagome zu verletzen...

"Du musst... den Boden... "

Kagome rührte sich, kämpfte aber gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit, das Sprechen strengte sie an.

"Zerstöre den Spiegel..."

"Nein!" keuchte die Königin.

Aber Inu Yasha verstand und rammte Tessaiga mit aller Kraft in den Boden. Sofort breiteten sich Risse darum aus, die die Wände entlangwanderten und die Spiegel daran zum Platzen brachten. Koryu verschwand mit einem Kreischen im Scherbenhagel ihrer Halle. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren sammelte Inu Yasha den Shikon Splitter auf, stürmte aus dem Saal und zurück zum Ausgang. Der Berg war am Einstürzen und die prächtige Einrichtung alterte vor seinen Augen in wenigen Sekunden um Jahrhunderte und zerfiel zu Staub. Er erreichte die Ausgang gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor alles hinter ihm zusammenfiel. Ein Erdbeben erschütterte die Gegend, als der ganze Berg in sich zusammenstürzte.

* * *

Als sie erwachte, fühlte Kagome sich völlig erschlagen, aber seltsam glücklich. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett lag, nur: Sie lag da nicht allein. Inu Yasha schlief erschöpft neben ihr, einen Arm schützend um sie gelegt. 

EH -? Oh mein Gott, was macht er da? Ich war noch nie -!

Erst wollte sie ihn runter schubsen und erhob sich, sah dann aber sein müdes Gesicht und darauf die Schnitte, die noch nicht ganz verheilt waren. Langsam ließ sie sich zurücksinken. Sanft fuhr sie mit dem Finger über die Schnitte und erinnerte sich an gestern Nacht.

Er muss mich rausgetragen haben nachdem er den Spiegel zerstört hat, ich habe keine Ahnung was danach passiert ist...

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss die Körperwärme, die von ihm ausging.

Ich bin so froh, dass er bei mir ist.

Sie schloss die Augen und hätte ewig so liegenbleiben können. Leider klopfte in dem Moment jemand an ihre Tür, die kurz darauf aufgerissen wurde und ihre Mutter stürzte herein, gefolgt von Souta und ihrem Opa. Kagome setzte sich abrupt auf und schmiss dabei auch Inu Yasha vom Bett, der so unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

"Kagome!"

"Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut!"

"Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht..."

"Inu Yasha wollte uns nicht erzählen was passiert ist..."

"Tut dir was weh?"

Alle redeten durcheinander und bestürmten sie mit Fragen, während sie um sie herumstanden. Kagome war das Blut in den Kopf gestiegen, sie versuchte ihren Blicken auszuweichen und die Fragen zu beantworten und _nicht_ zu Inu Yasha hinzusehen, der sich wortlos in eine andere Ecke verzogen hatte.

"Ja also, da war..."

Sie erzählte die ganze Geschichte, ließ dabei aber die wichtigste Stelle weg und erwähnte nur wie Inu Yasha den Bodenspiegel und somit Koryu zerstörte.

"Aber du warst ohnmächtig!"

"Naja, d - das war alles sehr anstrengend..."

Na super! Noch so ein lahmer Versuch und sie merken was! schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.

"Ihr habt einen halben Tag verschlafen."

"Inu Yasha war durch nichts davon abzubringen, bei dir zu bleiben.", sagte ihre Mutter.

"W- Wisst ihr was? Ich hab einen Riesen Hunger, was gibt's zum Essen?", versuchte sie krampfhaft das Thema zu wechseln.

* * *

Verführerisch dampfend stand das Shabu-shabu (eine Art Fondue) auf dem Tisch und Kagomes Magen machte sich grummelnd bemerkbar. Ihre Mutter deckte den Tisch, diesmal durfte Kagome ihr nicht helfen (Du musst dich ausruhen!), statt dessen saß sie vor dem Fernseher und sah sich die Nachrichten zusammen mit Souta und ihrem Opa an.

"... Erdbeben letzte Nacht richtete kaum Schaden an, das Epizentrum lag in den Bergen ausserhalb der Stadt. Es gab keine Anzeichen für einen drohenden Ausbruch, es kam von den Experten völlig unerwartet. Man streitet sich noch über die Ursachen..."

Kagome schaltete seufzend das Gerät ab.

"Das wart ihr, oder?", fragte Souta neugierig. "Woher wusstest du eigentlich, das Inu Yasha den Spiegel im Boden zerstören musste?"

Diese Frage schien ihn schon eine ganze Weile zu beschäftigen.

"Naja, ich hatte bemerkt, dass die Königin sich in allen Spiegeln mehrfach spiegelte, aber nur einmal im Boden, und der zeigte immer die Echte. Außerdem war das der einzige Spiegel, in dem ich mich selbst sehen konnte und Inu Yashas Kaze no Kizu richtete bei ihm keinen Schaden an... Es war so ein Gefühl."

Souta schien tief beeindruckt.

Kagome stand auf, setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter an den Tisch und machte sich hungrig über das Essen her.

* * *

Am Abend packte sie gerade ihren Rucksack, als Inu Yasha ihr Zimmer betrat. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nicht mit ihr gesprochen und Kagome ließ ihn in Ruhe.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Mhm?"

"Ich war unvorsichtig. Und deshalb..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht und sah zu Boden.

"Inu Yasha..."

Sie berührte seinen Unterarm.

"Es war nicht deine Schuld. Und außerdem...", sagte sie eindringlich, während sie aufstand. "hast du mich ja gerettet und nach Hause gebracht... und - ich fühle mich sicher bei dir...", sie schenkte ihm eins ihrer Lächeln, die ihn verlegen machten, und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Kagome dachte gerade an ihre Familie, die sich zum Abschied um sie versammelt und versucht hatte, ihr gute Ratschläge zu erteilen, als sie im Sengoku Jidai ankam. Inu Yasha wartete oben bereits auf sie, d.h., er stritt sich Shippou. 

"Was habt ihr da drüben so lange gemacht?!", schrie Shippou, der aufgebracht vor ihm herumhüpfte.

Inu Yasha packte ihn am Schwanz.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an!", sagte er und verpasste Shippou eine Kopfnuss.

Miroku half ihr aus dem Brunnen.

"Ihr habt ja ganz schön lang gebraucht...", meinte Sango. "Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Kagome sah zu Inu Yasha , der wütend mit Shippou stritt und lächelte. Anscheinend war er wieder ganz der Alte.

"Ach... das ist eine lange Geschichte..."

* * *

So Leute, wie hat's euch gefallen? Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagt. 

CU

next story on progress Der erste Stein...


End file.
